1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, program and storing medium used for separately forming images of horizontally or vertically juxtaposed pages of a spread manuscript.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of conventional copy machines are known to have a function so-called “page continuous copying” enabling to provide copies of images for respective horizontally or vertically juxtaposed pages of a spread manuscript, or to generate and store (called “to scan” hereinafter) image data for the respective pages. In the page continuous copying function, the copying machine horizontally or vertically splits a retrieved image of the spread manuscript and prints them on respective separate sheets. Or if the machine has the scanning function, it generates and stores image data respectively expressing the split images.
A technique is proposed for rearranging the images retrieved using the page continuous copying function in a page order. For example, it is known to provide an electronic filing system that contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, a page number is assigned to each of retrieved images of a bound manuscript in a descending order when the manuscript is read from the bottom page to the top, and the images of the manuscript are stored with the assigned corresponding page numbers. Thus, even when the reading order is different from the page order of the manuscript, the images of the manuscript can be correctly stored in a page order.
However, in the technique described above, it is necessary for a user to input a command indicating a storing order of the manuscript images depending on how the manuscript is bound.